


Bella come una baccante

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sapore di vino [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Elfi e umani non possono stare insieme, neanche dopo la morte. Questo, però, non ferma l'amore.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Età

Cap.1 Doveri

Thranduil accarezzò il dorso del cervo che cavalcava, teneva le gambe sul fianco della creatura e stava seduto con la schiena ritta. Salì con le dita affusolate sul collo della bestia, sentendolo caldo sotto le dita e avvertendo i suoi muscoli tesi. La costruzione di legno dalla forma di cupola era ricoperta da cespuglietti d’edera, spiccava sopra l’isolotto circondato dalle acque. Si sentiva il gorgogliare del fiume coperto dallo scalpiccio degli zoccoli dell’animale sopra il ponticello. Il re degli elfi arrestò la creatura davanti alla porta dell’edificio e saltò giù. Avanzò con passi cadenzati, le calzature strisciavano sul terreno e i movimenti del suo corpo erano fluidi. Appoggiò la mano sull’uscio e lo spinse, entrando. I lunghi capelli biondo platino mulinavano intorno a lui ed i suoi occhi erano liquidi. Guardò a destra e a sinistra, la luce del sole illuminava i pulviscoli della polvere che aleggiavano tutt’intorno. Proseguì nella fila centrale delle grandi librerie, passando accanto a una serie di tomi. La luce entrava da delle grandi fessure circolari del soffitto e dalle lunghe finestre. Il signore di bosco atro sentiva i propri passi rimbombare nella biblioteca elfica.

Vide la sagoma del figlio seduto a una scrivania sotto a una finestra, la luce del giorno lo illuminava filtrando dai vetri.

“Mio giovane  _Verdefoglia_  stai ancora portando avanti la ricerca che ti ho affidato?” domandò. Legolas chiuse il tomo e lo appoggiò sopra il tavolo, alzando il capo.

“Sì, padre” rispose compunto. Thranduil si avvicinò, si scansò con un movimento strisciante al lato del tavolo e si sporse in avanti.

“Perché sei sempre molto zelante tranne quando si tratta proprio degli ordini diretti?” chiese. I suoi occhi si specchiarono in quelli del figlio, che si voltò di scatto.

“In che modo vi sono venuto meno?” chiese. Thranduil si rizzò e congiunse le mani davanti a sé.

“E’ l’età giusta per cercare una compagna. Hai compiuto gli anni ormai già da un po’” gli ricordò. Legolas si passò la mano sulla faretra e strinse le labbra fino a renderle bianche.

“Ve l’ho già detto, avrei rimandato la caccia quel giorno se mi fossi ricordato che avevamo ospiti” mentì.

Il re di boscotetro socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra.

“Ho fatto venire nuovamente le migliori elfe nobili di Arda. E’ tuo dovere come principe venire a vederle questa volta” gli ricordò indurendo il tono. Legolas sgranò gli occhi.

“Padre …” supplicò. Thranduil gli diede le spalle di scatto.

“Non venire nuovamente meno ai tuoi doveri, non hai più l’età in cui posso concedertelo” ribatté. Legolas chinò il capo, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Sì, padre” rispose.


	2. Cap.2 Sfilata elfica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Tradizione

Cap.2 Sfilata elfica

Legolas osservò la luce della luna riflettersi sopra il suo bicchiere d’oro e socchiuse gli occhi. Il brusio di voci copriva il crepitio delle fiamme delle torce. Thranduil piegò di lato il capo e lo appoggiò a indice e pollice, teneva il gomito appoggiato sopra il bracciolo del sedile. Un’elfa si fermò dall’altra parte, congiunse le mani intrecciando le dita candide e si chinò in avanti.

“Io sono Silevril, principe. Che i Valar vi proteggano” si presentò. Si rizzò, si voltò e si allontanò. Legolas si voltò e alzò lo sguardo, vedendo le fiamme riflettersi nella corona d’alloro del padre. Le sue orecchie aguzze tremarono sentendo un fruscio e si voltò nuovamente. Appoggiò una mano sul tavolo accanto a una ciotola colma di bacche. Un’elfa si fermò davanti a loro, le dita nude dei suoi piedi affondavano nel fango coperte dall’orlo della gonna candida. Legolas allungò la mano, afferrò una bacca e se la portò alle labbra. Espirò dalle narici sentendo ridacchiare e vide un’elfa prendere il posto della precedente davanti a lui.

“Io sono Sambril. Che la luce delle stelle vi guidi in questa scelta” disse decisa. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare il seno prosperoso. Una giovane elfetta le ricadde addosso, tossì e dimenò le mani.

“Chiedo perdono!” trillò. L’altra schioccò la lingua sul palato e si allontanò. Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Io sono Aini e vi auguro gioia” mormorò la piccola elfa. Le gote erano rosse e una ciocca di capelli mori le ricadeva davanti al viso, anche la punta delle orecchie era vermiglia. Thranduil si piegò e avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio del figlio.

“E’ una candidata anche peggiore di Thauriel” brontolò.

“Devono per forza sfilare?” chiese. Thranduil gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla.

“E’ la tradizione” bisbigliò. Legolas annuì e alzò lo sguardo sull’elfa successiva.

“Mereth è il mio nome, che la vostra scelta possa ricadere su di me” si presentò.


	3. Cap.3 Un incontro acre come il vino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Matrimonio.

Cap.3 Un incontro acre come il vino

Legolas scese la scalinata, stringendo con la mano la coppa dorata. Udiva dei tonfi, scese l’ultimo gradino e raggiunse il piano inferiore. Guardò il pavimento alzarsi e una serie di botti rotolarvi dentro. Si girò sentendo un altro tonfo e sollevò un sopracciglio guardando una giovane donna. Una ragazza fece rotolare il barile fino al tavolo, lo raddrizzò e si deterse la fronte sudata con la mano. La lunga coda bionda le aderiva alla pelle del collo.

“Tu chi sei?” domandò. La ragazza si raddrizzò di colpo e strofinò le mani tra loro.

“Devo finire di lavorare” spiegò. Indietreggiò e raggiunse un’altra serie di barile, mentre il pavimento si chiudeva. Legolas raggiunse il tavolinetto e vi appoggiò la coppa.

“Sopra abbiamo proprio finito da bere” rispose. La ragazza annuì, si abbassò e prese il barile. Lo issò, i muscoli delle sue braccia si tesero. Se lo strinse addosso, tolse il tappo e girò il barile rovesciando un rivolo di vino dentro la coppa. Legolas guardò il contenuto rosso sangue e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ora puoi svelarmi la tua identità?” domandò.

“Vengo da Lagolungo. Mi chiamo Leyla” rispose. Appoggiò il barile sul tavolo e lo chiuse.

“Vi state divertendo lassù?” chiese. Legolas prese il boccale e lo sollevò.

“Si preparano per la festa di matrimonio” spiegò. La giovane si strinse la coda di cavallo e si voltò.

“Auguri agli sposi?” chiese. Raggiunse i barili e li fece rotolare fino a un altro gruppo. Legolas sorseggiò il vino sentendo il calore in gola.

“Dovrei essere lo sposo” borbottò. Leyla alzò le sopracciglia, sporse le labbra e si passò la mano sotto il mento.

“Dal tuo tono direi di no” ribatté.

 


	4. Cap.4 Tauriel incombe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Profumo

Cap.4 Tauriel incombe

Leyla fece leva e fece rotolare il barile sulla chiatta di legno, accanto agli altri. Piegò le gambe e fece leva sollevandola, mettendola dritta. Si raddrizzò, ansimando, le braccia le dolevano e il sudore le pizzicava all’attaccatura dei capelli scendendole lungo il viso e imperlandole la fronte. Mise le mani umide sui fianchi e sorrise, si voltò sentendo dei passi e il vento le fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“C’è qualcuno?” domandò. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo il principe degli elfi avanzare verso di lei a cavallo.

“Ho forse dimenticato qualche botte?” chiese. Legolas saltò giù dalla cavalcatura, fece una capriola in aria e le atterrò davanti.

“Bel trucco, non vi si sono neanche scompigliati i capelli”. Fece notare la ragazza. Legolas sorrise, la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie arrossì e tremò.

“E’ tipico di noi elfi” le rispose. La ragazza mise le braccia dietro la schiena e piegò di lato il capo.

“Se non avete botti da consegnarmi, allora non capisco come mai siete qui” ribatté. Legolas si massaggiò il collo e si leccò le labbra rosee.

“Volevo chiedervi se posso accompagnarvi con la scusa dei possibili attacchi di orchi. Mio padre è furente” spiegò. La ragazza sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Credevo si fosse calmato, parecchi anni sono passati dalla grande battaglia” ribatté. Legolas annuì e si raddrizzò l’arco sulle sue spalle.

“E’ così, ma è tornata colei a cui il mio cuore anelava. Ha saputo che cerco sposa e vuole farsi perdonare per avermi preferito un nano” spiegò. Leyla ridacchiò.

“E tu mi vuoi far perdere tempo in cui potrei lavorare per parlare di una stupida che preferisce un essere basso e peloso a un principe elfo? E poi, non potete semplicemente dirle gentilmente di andarsene?” chiese. Legolas salì sulla chiatta, mise la mano nella veste e ne tirò fuori una gemma candida.

“Questa vi potrebbe convincere a portarmi con voi per questi giorni?” chiese. La ragazza afferrò un bastone, lo conficcò nel letto del fiume e spinse allontanando la chiatta dalla riva.

“Affare fatto, ma come si chiama l’incantatrice che tanto temete?”. S’informò, guardando il cavallo del principe tornare dalla strada da cui era venuto.

“Tauriel ed è ben più brava di un’incantatrice. Il suo  _profumo_ è in grado di far dimenticare doveri, famiglia e affetti per una vita al suo servizio” spiegò Legolas. Si sedette su una delle botti e incrociò le gambe.

“Vi prometto una cosa. Se si avvicinerà, prima ancora che possiate sentire il suo profumo, l’avrò uccisa a botti in testa” rispose Leyla. Legolas sorrise e annuì.

“Vi credo” ribatté.


	5. Cap.5 Le lamentele dell'elfo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Brontolare

Cap.5 Le lamentele dell'elfo

Leyla strinse gli occhi, digrignò i denti e conficcò il bastone nel liquame del fiume, spinse facendo spostare la chiatta. Tolse il bastone e corse dal lato opposto, spingendo da quell’altro punto. Legolas guardò la sua figura stagliarsi in contrasto con il cielo rossastro del tramonto.

“Non vorrei arrecarvi offesa, ma volete che guidi io la barca? Vi vedo affaticata” mormorò. Una nebbiolina si alzò avvolgendo entrambi.

“Non mi fraintendere, accetterei volentieri. Non voglio certo farti vedere quanto sono forte o muscolosa, e nondimeno non voglio vantarmi, ma non posso” spiegò la giovane. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi le mulinavano davanti al viso.

“Perché mai?” chiese Legolas. Sentendo la voce di lei provenire da un’ombra nella nebbiolina.

“Semplice, non sai il tragitto. Ci sono determinate rocce o punti che bisogna schivare ed è una cosa che puoi imparare solo con la pratica” rispose la ragazza. Legolas avvertì i passi di lei che correvano da una parte all’altra.

“Te lo ha insegnato Bard?” domandò.

“Sì. Lo ha insegnato a molti giovani, sia maschi che femmine. E’ una scusa come un’altra per non essere rinchiuso in un palazzo a fare il noioso burocrate governatore” rispose Leyla. Legolas alzò il capo, intravedeva l’ombra della montagna oltre la nebbiolina.

“Sì, mi era sembrato un tipo d’azione” rispose. Leyla ridacchiò, sistemandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.

“Eppure teme il caratterino delle sue figlie. Non fanno altro che brontolare” spiegò. Legolas si alzò in piedi e mosse le gambe sul posto, sentendole formicolare.

“Mio padre è un gran signore degli elfi, ma nel brontolare non è da meno di una donna, sebbene lo faccia con classe” rispose. Leyla si massaggiò una spalla, sentendo i muscoli dolere.

“Tu non hai mai brontolato nella tua vita?” chiese. Legolas prese una delle sue frecce e se la fece oscillare tra le mani.

“Quel nano non era né brutto, né peloso. E persino quando è morto lei lo ha baciato. E’ su questo che brontolerò sempre” si lamentò. Leyla evitò un altro masso, facendo oscillare le botti sulla chiatta.

“Una necrofila lo ha portato alla morte e al tradimento persino nell’aspetto della sua gente. Io non mi lamenterei, io ringrazierei di non essere stata la sua vittima. Penso che hai fatto proprio bene a fuggire da lei” ribatté. Legolas si massaggiò il mento liscio.

“Allora penso che brontolerò pensando al fatto che non mi voglio sposare” decise. La giovane annuì, vedendo la figura ombrosa di lui nella nebbiolina.

“Sai, vostra altezza, io non brontolerei troppo. Non vorrai assomigliare a quei brontoloni dei nani”. Lo punzecchiò.

“Giammai!” strepitò Legolas, sentendo la giovane scoppiare a ridere.


	6. Cap. 6 Leyla lavora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il prestavolto di Leyla è Demi Lovato.  
> Prompt: guerriero

Cap. 6 Leyla lavora  
  
L'odore di pesce punse le narici dell'elfo. Legolas socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò contro la parete annerita di una casa di legno, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli biondi ai lati del viso. Socchiuse gli occhi guardando due bambine gemelle gli passarono davanti, entrambe avevano due trecce ai lati del capo che gli arrivavano fino all'altezza delle spalle ed indossavano dei lunghi vestiti neri. Il principe elfico alzò il capo guardando il cielo coperto da delle scure nuvole plumbee. Si leccò le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando Leyla. La giovane stava scaricando i barili sopra il portico. Un uomo le si rivolgeva gesticolando. L'elfo osservò la pelle pallida di lei, rabbrividì vendendo un rivolo di sudore che scendeva lungo il collo di lei e le finiva tra i seni prosperosi. La sentì ridere e le sue guance divennero rosate e le sue iridi divennero liquide osservandola mettere la mano sopra il fianco. Sentì il verso di un uccello provenire sopra di loro. Avvertiva in lontananza il brusio di voci, la punta aguzza delle orecchie gli tremò captando i diversi rumori. Si concentrò sulla voce di Leyla. La giovane si tolse una ciocca sudata di capelli biondi dal viso.  
"Abbiamo pattuito una percentuale. Se insisti con il chiedermi di più, la prossima volta potrei cambiare fornitore" disse la giovane. Sciolse il laccio che le teneva un sacchetto di soldi e lo ondeggiò davanti al viso dell'altro uomo.  
"E questi non li vedresti più" sibilò. L'uomo digrignò i denti e gli mostrò il pugno chiuso.  
"Fossi in te non scherzerei con me, pu***na, o ritroveranno il tuo corpo sul fonte di Lagolungo" ringhiò. Una freccia gli sfiorò il viso e l'uomo impallidì, indietreggiando. Legolas saltò si staccò dalla casa con un balzò, saltò da una barca all'altra tenendo l'arco in mano e raggiunse il molo su cui era la ragazza.  
"Un elfo" biascicò con voce stridula l'uomo. Guardò Leyla, si voltò nuovamente verso Legolas, si voltò e scappò via. Leyla si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.  
"Non vorrei sembrarti un'ingrata bel guerriero salvatore, ma ora dovrò davvero trovarmi un nuovo fornitore. E quello vende l'unica varietà che voi elfi, palati fini, apprezziate" ribatté. Legolas si rimise l'arco in spalla e tirò fuori i pugnali.  
"Allora vado a convincerlo che non deve interrompere gli affari con te per il tuo bene" disse indurendo il tono. Si mise a correre, facendo lo slalom tra una serie di uomini e donne che lo guardavano con gli occhi sgranati. La giovane si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò.  
"Mi sa che non è a conoscenza delle leggi contro omicidio e ricatto" brontolò.

 


	7. Cap.7 La balena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Balena

Cap.7 La balena

Legolas si massaggiò il collo e ridacchiò, allungando le gambe lungo la barca.

“Come vedete, tenete ancora il vostro posto” disse. Le sue gambe pallide erano illuminate dalla luce della luna, facevano contrasto con il legno scuro su cui era sdraiato. La giovane si deterse la fronte con un fazzoletto, aveva delle macchie in più punti e l’orlo sfilacciato.

“Si vede che sei proprio un nobile e ancor di più che sei un elfo. Per te le regole non contano, vero?” domandò. Legolas si voltò verso Leyla, la luce della luna illuminavano i suoi capelli disordinati. Si concentrò sulle labbra piene di lei e volse il capo, alzando lo sguardo all’astro lunare.

“Per te non è un problema riaccompagnarmi a casa nel cuore della notte?” chiese. La ragazza scrollò le spalle.

“Tanto dovevo andare per lavoro. Visto che non l’ho perso, devo approfittarne finché ancora ce l’ho” ribatté. Legolas ridacchiò e congiunse le mani, intrecciando le dita sinuose. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul rumore dell’acqua che si abbatteva contro la barca.

“Su questo lago si raccontano molte storie” spiegò. Leyla inarcò un sopracciglio e fece leva con le braccia muscolose sul bastone con cui governava la barca.

“Vi interessano le storie su questo posto, dopo che eravate tra quelli che hanno fatto finire su questi fondali il cadavere di un drago?” domandò. Legolas strinse le labbra.

“Era più una viverna, in realtà” disse rendendo più gelido il tono.

“Ok, lo avete associato a quell’arpia di cui mi avete raccontato. Suvvia, non volevo innervosirvi. Raccontatemi una delle vostre leggende” lo rassicurò Leyla. Legolas mise una mano in tasca e ne trasse un pezzo di pan di via. Tolse la foglia che lo avvolgeva, ne ruppe un pezzettino facendo cadere una pioggia di briciole e se lo portò alla bocca. Si nascose le labbra pallide con la mano e masticò silenziosamente.

“Si dice che un tempo qui vivesse una balena. Era bianca come l’avorio dei suoi denti e avesse gli occhi rosso rubino. Viveva qui prima che ci fossero gli uomini ed era protetta dal Valar dell’acqua”. Iniziò a raccontare. Leyla ingoiò uno sbadiglio.

“Avete una voce rilassante, ma ditemi, non si annoiava una balena da sola in così poca acqua?” chiese. Sentirono i rumori di fuochi d’artificio sparati in lontananza.

“Si dice che avesse amico un uomo, un pescatore dall’occhio di vetro. E quando questo morì, la balena fu presa di solitudine. Perciò decise di volare via” rispose il principe elfico.

“E voi volerete via? Non vi vedrò più?” domandò Leyla. Legolas tirò indietro le gambe e le incrociò sotto di sé.

“No, non sarò come la balena” promise.


	8. Cap.8 Thranduil e suo figlio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Caccia

Cap.8 Thranduil e suo figlio

 

Legolas gettò dentro il calderone alcuni fiori di camomilla, inspirò l’odore al suo interno e sorrise.

“Che profumo rilassante” bisbigliò. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle, raddrizzò la schiena e si voltò. Il sovrano entrò nella stanza, strisciando i piedi sul pavimento.

“Qualcosa mi dice che stai dimenticando i tuoi doveri. Dove sei stato tutto il giorno, ieri?” domandò. Legolas diede le spalle al padre.

“Ho scoperto qualcosa sugli umani. Le loro donne sono…”. Iniziò.

“Sono aspre come le erbacce e sfioriscono altrettanto in fretta. Non fermarti su ciò che è stagionale e non dura nemmeno un inverno” lo interruppe il padre. Raggiunse una delle finestre del palazzo e si affacciò.

“Dimmi che mi sbaglio a pensare che, invece di sposarti con una nobile, tu stia dando la caccia a un’umana”

Osservò le incanalature sulla grigia e butterata corteccia di un albero ritorto sotto di sé.

Il figlio gli si affiancò e volse lo sguardo a un giardino del palazzo, una rosa rosa quasi sfiorita spiccava tra delle rose rosse appena sbocciate.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che sia una caccia?” domandò Legolas. Thranduil seguì lo sguardo del figlio e corrugò la fronte.

“Sei come me, ami la caccia, ma così finirai solo per bruciarti” sibilò. Strinse con entrambe le mani il bordo in marmo della finestra.

“Non voglio ridurmi come Elrdon con la figlia. Arwen si è invaghita di quell’umano di nome Aragorn che Elrond è stato così sciocco da prendersi in casa” sibilò. Legolas si strinse nel proprio mantello e sospirò.

“Padre, non voglio darvi un dispiacere, ma non è di caccia che stiamo parlando. Non considero le donne una preda” ribatté gelido Legolas.


	9. Cap.9 Affari d'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> prompt: legge

Cap.9 Affari d'amore  
  


Leyla si legò i capelli biondi e si sedette su uno dei barili di vino. Accavallò le gambe e piegò di lato il capo.

“Senti principino, stai cercando di diventare fisso con me, vero?” domandò. Legolas inarcò un sopracciglio biondo e ridacchiò.

“Devo apparirti come un libro aperto. Beh, in fondo stavo già cercando una ragazza e…”. Cercò di spiegarsi. Leyla ridacchiò e saltò in piedi.

“Sono felice di averti come amico e di non perderti”. Mise una mano sul fianco e piegò il capo di lato.

“E non penso esista una ragazza che non sarebbe attirata da un bell’elfo, ricco, nobile e sempre elegante”. Aggiunse. Lo raggiunse e gli camminò intorno.

“Per non parlare del fatto che sai sconfiggere la gravità e le leggi della fisica”. Concluse, mettendoglisi di fronte e appoggiandogli l’indice sul petto muscoloso.

La luce del sole illuminava il palazzo alle loro spalle e filtrava tra le fronde degli alberi, dando riflessi dorati alle foglie.

“Scommetto che c’è un ma. Non provate affetto per me?” domandò Legolas.

“Sbagliato. Sicuro che uscendo con me non violi qualche legge? Non vorrei farti avere noie” ribatté Leyla. Ticchettò con il tallone contro il barile alle proprie spalle.

“Tuo padre non sembra esattamente simpatico” ammise. Legolas le passò a fianco.

“Beh, possiamo fare un patto” propose. La giovane si girò, mettendoglisi di fianco.

“Tipo?” s’informò.

“Tu mi permetti di aiutarti con il tuo lavoro ed in cambio esci con me” spiegò Legolas. La bionda gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla.

“Con piacere, allora!” accettò.

 


	10. Cap.10 Primo appuntamento

Cap.10 Primo appuntamento  
  


Legolas si deterse la fronte imperlata di sudore con una pezzuola, inumidendola. La posò in una sacca di tela grigia elfica che teneva sulle spalle. Le sue labbra sottili erano secche e arrossate.

“Te lo sei proprio meritato quell'appuntamento. Non solo sei davvero utile, in un modo palesemente non umano, ma hai anche infranto una decina di leggi della fisica nel frattempo” gli disse Leyla, porgendogli una brocca. Legolas la afferrò con entrambe le mani, sentendola gelida sotto le dita affusolate. Se la portò alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

L'acqua gelida gli scese lungo la gola e gli punse il palato per il freddo.

Legolas gorgogliò e sorrise.

“Davvero pura” si congratulò.

“Per niente. E' buona solo perché premi il tuo duro lavoro” ribatté la bionda. Dondolò le gambe, si strinse con le mani al bordo della botte e si sporse in avanti.

“Non capita tutti i giorni di uscire con un principe elfico” disse. Legolas appoggiò la brocca svuotata all'altezza dei suoi piedi.

“Dove hai intenzione di portarmi per il nostro primo appuntamento?” domandò Leyla. Legolas le sorrise.

“Ti farò visitare la mia foresta” propose. Leyla saltò in piedi e mise le mani sui fianchi.

"Voglio proprio vedere come riesci a rendere incredibile e interessante anche questo" lo sfidò. Legolas si alzò in piedi e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

"Vedrai" sussurrò con voce seducente.


	11. Cap.11 Il primo appuntamento

Cap.11 Il primo appuntamento  
  


Una foglia si staccò da uno degli alberi, dalle fronde verde smeraldo, e ondeggiò in aria cadendo sulla superficie trasparente del lago. Intorno alla foglia l’acqua limpida s’increspò si crearono dei cerchi concentrici.

L’acqua cristallina del fiume gorgogliante si riversava nel lago facendo schizzare schiuma bianca tutt’intorno.

La giovane, dalla pelle pallida, si sedette sull’erba. Si sporcò il vestito candido e le gambe nude di terriccio. La donna sfiorò l’acqua gelida con la punta delle dita dei piedi. Rabbrividì e socchiuse le labbra piene, che fremettero. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare le sinuose ciocche bionde della scompigliata capigliatura. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si protesse gli occhi dalla luce con la mano.

I raggi del sole s’infrangevano sull’acqua, creando diversi giochi di luce. Il gorgogliare del fiume copriva il rumore leggero del vento e lo stormire della foresta tutt’intorno.

Leyla si leccò le labbra e alzò la testa, facendo ricadere all’indietro il cappuccio del mantello blu mare che indossava. Le sue iridi color del cielo divennero liquide. Appoggiò una mano accanto a sé, sopra gli stivaletti scuri che si era sfilata.

In cielo intravide un cigno, che planò e atterrò sulla superficie del lago. Chiuse le ampie ali e s’inabissò. Riemerse schizzando acqua tutt’intorno. Alcune gocce colpirono anche la giovane, altre s’impigliarono sull’erba. Una finì di fianco a una farfalla dalle ali trasparenti che volò via.

“Era da tanto che non mi prendevo un po’ di riposo dal lavoro. Mi sembra da tutta una vita” sussurrò Leyla. Si sentirono dei fruscii più forti e la giovane avvertì qualcosa al suo fianco. Si voltò di scatto e saltò in piedi, dinnanzi a lei c’era Legolas.

“Eccomi di ritorno. Mi chiedo di perdonarmi, mia prediletta dama” disse con voce gentile. Le porse una rosa dai petali candidi, ricoperti di rugiada. La giovane prese il fiore dal gambo senza spine, se lo portò al viso e inspirò, sentendo l’odore pungente solleticarle le narici.

“È davvero uno strano primo appuntamento. Prima mi accompagni in questo luogo che sembra fatato e poi scompari” rispose.

“Questa parte della foresta è l’unica rimasta incontaminata. Qui si è conservata la purezza originaria” rispose Legolas. Le riprese la rosa dalle mani e gliela mise tra i capelli, con le dita affusolate piegò il gambo in modo che circondasse a spirale una ciocca di capelli.

“Sì, è di sicuro un luogo incantato. Non sembra neanche appartenere allo stesso mondo che conosco io. Allora è vero che gli elfi sembrano appartenere a un piano spirituale diverso da quello umano” rispose lei. Legolas indietreggiò.

“Non credere, anche tra gli elfi c’è molta corruzione. Ti ho parlato del lato peggiore della mia razza, ora voglio mostrarti il migliore” ribatté.

< Qui non ci sono le creature oscure del Negromante o i ragni giganti. Peccato che la malvagità stia prendendo piede sempre di più > pensò.

Fischiò e si udì qualcosa galoppare nella loro direzione. Leyla si guardò intorno, sentì il rumore farsi sempre più forte e si girò nella direzione da cui proveniva. Sorrise e si nascose il viso con la mano, le sue iridi brillarono.

“Non ci posso credere” sussurrò e la voce le tremò. Un unicorno stava galoppando nella loro direzione. La luce del sole illuminava il suo corno dorato e piccoli arcobaleni si creavano nei lattei crini della creatura. Raggiunse l’unicorno che la fissò con i suoi occhi perlacei.

“Gli elfi e gli uomini non possono congiungersi nell’aldilà dopo la morte” ammise Legolas. Si mise alle spalle della giovane, a un paio di passi di distanza.

Leyla abbassò il capo e accarezzò il muso dell’unicorno, che nitrì.

“Questo vuol dire che vuoi fuggire via da me? Staremo insieme solo per un po’, ma alla fine sposerai una delle elfe che vuole tuo padre?” domandò la ragazza.

“Ammetto che vorrei fuggire da te e dimostrarmi un bravo figlio per mio padre. Ci conosciamo anche così poco” sussurrò Legolas. Le si affiancò e le sfiorò una spalla, facendo fremere la stoffa del mantello che la giovane indossava.

“Però nemmeno il timore può fermare l’amore. Il mio cuore già appartiene a te, anche se sei una mortale” ammise e la voce gli tremò. Le sue labbra rosee e sottili fremettero, arrossandosi.

“Ti ho condotto qui per farti vedere che anche se l’eternità non ci apparterrà, potremo almeno goderci il meglio di questo mondo. Rimarrete al mio fianco?” la interrogò.

“Non potrei chiedere di meglio, mio principe degli elfi” disse Leyla. L’unicorno indietreggiò di un paio di passi e le spinse la schiena con la testa. Leyla raggiunse Legolas e gli prese la mano.

“Sporcheremmo la purezza di questo luogo con un bacio? Temo di essere un’umana con desideri troppo biechi e modi di fare tutt’altro che signorili” mormorò. Legolas le accarezzò la guancia e le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

“Voi siete stupenda così, mia prediletta” ribatté. Leyla arrossì.


	12. Cap.12 Promessa d'amore

Cap.12 Promessa d'amore   
  
  
  


Legolas si sfilò la tunica e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento della stanza. Alzò il capo e osservò il soffitto sopra di sé.

_Thranduil si passò la mano tra i capelli, sfiorando la propria corona di rami con le dita affusolate._

_“È passato più di un mese da quando ho saputo che avevi iniziato una relazione ufficiale con una mortale. Per quanto pensi di portarla ancora avanti?” domandò, avanzando di un paio di passi. Il suo corpo affusolato ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento. Scese una serie di scalini e osservò suo figlio, inginocchiato ai suoi piedi._

_“Con tutto il rispetto che nutro per voi, ho intenzione di sposare la mortale” rispose Legolas, con voce rauca._

_Thranduil sospirò e si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli. Sfiorò il mento del figlio e gli fece alzare il capo._

_“Temevo qualcosa del genere. Sposala pure” lo rassicurò. Le iridi azzurre di Legolas brillarono._

_“Davvero, padre?” domandò il principe elfo con voce tremante._

_“Le tue vere nozze saranno solo rimandate. Sposerai un’elfa degna della tua casata quando i fugaci giorni di vita della mortale saranno terminati” disse Thranduil con voce gelida, lasciando andare il viso del figlio._

 

“Ancora non riesco a credere che tuo padre abbia acconsentito al nostro fidanzamento” disse Leyla. Legolas batté un paio di volte le palpebre e rabbrividì, voltandosi verso di lei.

“Tutto bene?” domandò la giovane. Era immersa nella vasca di pietra delle terme quasi completamente e la sua figura era in parte celata dai vapori.

La giovane osservò l’elfo, ignudo. La sua pelle chiara e liscia era madida di sudore e il suo corpo alto e slanciato risaltava bianco in contrasto con le foglie d’oro che ricoprivano le pareti della stanza.

“Mi stavi guardando?” domandò Legolas, le sue gote si tinsero di rosa. La ragazza si mordicchiò il labbro e piegò di lato il capo.

“Attendevo che entrassi in acqua e ti ho visto preoccupato” ammise. I lunghi capelli biondi, umidi e gocciolanti, le aderivano al corpo.

Legolas entrò in acqua, immergendosi completamente. Chiuse gli occhi, si rilassò e si abbandonò contro i bordi della vasca. Canticchiò qualche strofa di una melodia elfica. Socchiuse gli occhi e osservò la giovane.

Leyla lo guardò a sua volta e lo raggiunse, cingendogli un braccio con i propri, appoggiandogli la guancia sulla spalla nivea.

< Chiede a me se lo guardo, ma lui mi fissa intensamente con quei suoi occhi che hanno ben poco di umano > rifletté la giovane. Accarezzò il petto dell’elfo, sentendolo liscio.

“Hai una bella voce, quando canti. Io preferisco farlo quando lavoro, ma non sono molto intonata” ammise.

Legolas socchiuse le labbra rosee in un sorriso.

“Gradirei sentirti cantare” sussurrò. Leyla gli diede un paio di pacche un po’ più forti sul petto, facendo schizzare dell’acqua calda.

“Permettimi di lavorare un po’ di più senza farmi sempre distrarre con le tue splendide sorprese da principe, e me lo sentirai fare” borbottò.

Legolas ridacchiò.

“Amo la tua forza” la lodò.

Leyla si sporse e gli baciò la punta del naso, la punta delle orecchie di Legolas si tinse di rosa.

“E che altro?” lo interrogò. Si mise seduta a cavalcioni sulle gambe di lui.

L’elfo sentì un calore al basso ventre e la punta delle orecchie gli divenne violetta.

“Perché temo sarebbe noioso considerare tutti i tuoi pregi. Mi chiedo se tu abbia difetti. Prendi il tuo corpo, non ha una ruga, una smagliatura o una cicatrice” borbottò la ragazza.

“In realtà ho delle cicatrici, solo che sono quasi invisibili per l’occhio umano” spiegò.

< Le uniche cicatrici elfiche evidenti che io abbia mai visto sono quelle che deturpano mio padre e temo siano arrivate a ledere anche il suo animo > pensò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Rispondendo, invece, al quesito sui tuoi pregi, ho finalmente avuto modo di conoscerne alcuni. Hai una lingua rapida, possiede come te l’argento vivo addosso. E sei bella come una stella”. Aggiunse.

Leyla ridacchiò.

“Io, una stella? Sei tu quello che rifulge. Brilli come un diamante. Come puoi dire che io sono bella?” domandò.

“Hai ragione. La bellezza delle stelle è spesso noiosa perché appare immutabile. Tu brilli come la luce sull’acqua del lago di cui incarni la vitalità. Amo molto di più le tue sembianze e ogni ruga o segno sul tuo viso, sarà da me salutato con gioia, come qualcosa da amare ancor di più” ribatté Legolas. Le baciò l’incavo del collo.

“Non mi merito la vostra devozioni, ma sarò lieta di divenire vostra sposa” ammise Leyla.

Legolas chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Staremo insieme?” domandò Leyla con voce tremante.

“Fino alla fine, mia amata” promise Legolas.


End file.
